


WRW 2020: The Plan

by circamoore



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Humor, Matchmaking, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circamoore/pseuds/circamoore
Summary: It had been a regrettably impulsive decision, but Weiss took comfort in the knowledge that, whatever problems they had, her fiancé was the kindest and most wonderful person she had ever met... until she met her little sister. Now she needs to find a way out... by setting Yang up with somebody else. Whiterose and subtextual Bumbleby, in the context of ill-advised W/Y engagement; a certain degree of cheating but comedic tone not angst (people who think W/Y is a match made in heaven may not like it). Mild themes, SFW.White Rose Week 2020 Prompts: Secret Relationship AU & Forbidden Love
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	WRW 2020: The Plan

_"So," Yang queried her sister, "first impressions, what do you think of her?"_

_"Well, like you said, she is really pretty" Ruby answered evasively._

_"That isn't what is important, give me the good stuff."_

_"Scary. I just bumped into her and she looked like she wanted to bite my head off. Are you sure you really want to do this?"_

_Yang frowned._  
_"You must have caught her at a bad time. Give her a chance, you'll love her"_

_"Ok." Ruby smiled nervously._

_"I really need you guys to get along. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?" Invoking Ruby's sense of fairness was always a good bet._

_"Yeah" Ruby's face set in determination. "I'll try to get to know her better tomorrow"_

_"Great!"_

_Ruby looked at the bundle of letters in Yang's hand._  
_"Do you need help with those?"_

~o~

Blake frowned as she reached the room. Was that a giggle she had heard? It didn't seem very likely, must have been the next room. She knocked on the door.  
"Weiss, it's me" She sang out, smiling, at the thought that even though there was no doubt who "me" was, not giving her name would mildly irritate her uptight former roommate.

There was the sound of movement in the room, and after a short delay Weiss called out in response.  
"Just a moment, I need to clean up"

Blake frowned. Weiss was organised, disturbingly so. They had set a time to meet yesterday, there should have been no way Weiss was caught by surprise.

Before Blake had too long to ponder the possibilities Weiss opened the door. She was fully dressed and her hair was tidy, but somehow her look lacked its usual crispness and precision. At a guess she had just gotten dressed in a hurry.  
"We should get going" She moved to step out into the passage.

Blake blocked her escape.  
"We were going to meet in your room. You wanted privacy, remember?"

Weiss looked nervous.  
"Right, of course. But surely you would like some tea? We can go to the place downstairs" Her voice had a slightly hysterical edge.

"I'm good" Blake asserted bluntly. With an tease like that, there was no way she was going to pass up the opportunity to snoop. She moved forward and Weiss reluctantly stepped back to allow her into the room.

"So, planning how I should do this, right?" Weiss fidgeted nervously.

Ignoring her friend Blake surveyed the room. Someone who didn't know her might have missed it, but by Weiss Schnee standards it was a mess. The bed was unmade, there were books and pens scattered on the desk, and luggage and clothing scattered around the floor. Blake was pretty sure she could even see some underwear on the floor near the bed.  
"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Weiss snapped. She paused and took a deep breath, making an obvious attempt to compose herself. She continued more calmly "Really. Better than I've been in a long time" she finished with a genuine smile.

Blake couldn't really disagree. The last week or so Weiss had seemed better, but before that the stress had obviously been taking a toll. Perhaps Weiss had finally gotten over her nerves and realised how lucky she was. Blake looked over the room again. It wasn't *that* messy by normal standards, maybe Weiss was just becoming normal. She paused her inspection at the wardrobe. Everything else in the room was half open or untidy, but the wardrobe door was firmly closed. She found herself irresistibly drawn to the secrets within.

Weiss noticed her movement just a bit too late  
"What are you-"

Blake's opened wide in shock as she surveyed the all too familiar figure standing semi-clothed inside.

"Hi, Blake" Ruby gave her a cheery wave.

~o~

_"Weiss?" When the other woman turned, Ruby smiled and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Ruby"_

_Weiss mirrored the action unthinkingly, but then blinked as her thoughts caught up._  
_"* **Ruby** * Ruby? Yang's sister?" She confirmed as they shook hands._

_"The one and only, at least as far as I know"_

_Weiss's face fell as another memory hit her._  
_"Yesterday! That was you. I'm so sorry, I just-"_

_"It's ok" Ruby cut her off firmly. "Clean slate"_

_"Thank you" Weiss collapsed onto the bench nearby. "It feels like lately everything has been going wrong"_

_"Do you want to talk about it?" Ruby patted Weiss on the arm reassuringly._

_Weiss shook her head firmly._

_"Ok. No talking." Ruby lent back on the seat, giving the other girl space. After a few minutes she spoke again._  
_"Have you ever ridden the Grimm Grinder?"_

_"Have I what?!"_

_"It's a ride, at the amusement park" Ruby brightened, struck by a thought, "Admission is 20% off before noon on weekdays, if we rush we can make it there in time"_

_"Again, what?" Weiss found herself being dragged along by her hand without even getting an answer. It was totally random, but somehow it was ok._

~o~

Blake turned back to Weiss who was looking suitably guilty. Blake fixed her with a stern gaze.  
"Really, Weiss? Of all the people in the world, her little sister?" She ran her hand though her hair in agitation. "Yang!" She sighed "This is going to kill her"

"You think I don't know that?" Weiss snapped. "You know I've been trying to let her down gently since we got back, but she freaks out every time I even hint-"

"She has had bad experiences in the past with people leaving" Blake pointed out defensively. She'd had trouble understanding why anyone would be upset because Yang loved them 'too much'. Weiss obviously had something wrong with her, and this just confirmed it.

"I'm not going marry her just because she is afraid of being alone!"

"And this is what? Plan B? Well congratulations, she's not going to ignore this one"

"I didn't plan this. Blake, I love Ruby"

"You've known her a week!"

"Ten days!"

"She's in high school! You know that right?"

"Just barely" Ruby interjected defensively.

Blake re-examined the room. Weiss knew alright. The books and pens on the desk, homework. The luggage, Ruby's backpack, and the clothes, Ruby's; even some of her uniforms hanging in the closet now that she looked. They were already living together, she realised with a shock.  
"From ice-queen to cradle-robber in two easy steps! Two months ago you didn't even know you were gay, and now you are seducing school girls. To think I told everyone you were the *good* Schnee!"

"Hey!" Ruby was suddenly up close, right in her face. "I made the move on her! Blame me."

Taken aback by the uncharacteristic assertiveness, Blake swallowed her anger.  
"Ruby, you're young-"

"She was so brave and sad, and trying to do the right thing. She needed my help"

~o~

_"I refuse to believe that death-trap passed any sort of safety inspection" Weiss declared primly._

_"Come on. You had fun!" Ruby smiled and nudged her gently "You loved it when that guy threw up on his date"_

_"Well, it had its moments" Weiss conceded, smiling at the memory, looking out of the cafe window at the ride in question. Running away from her problems, even only for a couple of hours, had been exactly what she needed. Her attention was drawn back to the table by a clicking noise._

_"Got it" Ruby declared proudly holding up her phone to display the picture. "Proof you do know how smile"_

_Weiss stared at Ruby for a long moment, then started to speak._  
_"I made a mistake, and now I don't know how to fix it. Whatever I do, somebody is going to get hurt" She didn't even know why she said it, but it just came out. Before she knew it, she found herself confessing everything._

_..._

_"Oh" Ruby pondered for a few moments._

_"'Oh' she says" Weiss added an eye-roll to the air quotes._

_"You're right. Yang has been weirdly intense about this. She's not going to take it well"_

_"I like Yang. I don't want to hurt her like that, but I don't know how to avoid it, and the longer I wait..." she gestured hopelessly_

_"You need a plan"_

_"A plan?"_

_"A really good plan"_

_"I don't have a plan"_

_"I'm good at plans, and you have me" Ruby leaned close and put her arm around Weiss's shoulders reassuringly._

_"I do?" Weiss looked into Ruby's eyes with such hope that it made her heart ache._

_"Anything you need" Ruby drew closer very slowly, giving Weiss every chance to draw away, but she never did, not even when their lips met._

~o~

"It's just..." Blake sighed in frustration. "Why did you even get engaged in the first place?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Weiss admitted. "You were the one that set us up"

"I did not!"

"You came to me, told me you had a last minute 'emergency', and begged me to take your place on a fortnight long romantic cruise-"

"*friendship* cruise" Blake corrected firmly.

"-friendship cruise," Weiss conceded, with a quick glance in Ruby's direction, "you had supposedly arranged to go on with Yang. Sudden mysterious change of plan, two single friends pushed together, it screamed 'set-up'."

"Well it wasn't. You had never shown interest in anyone ever before, it was the wrong time, she was rebounding, you were meant to be the safe-" Blake hastily stopped herself rambling "It doesn't matter. You don't feel the same way she does, why did you ever say yes?"

"My family have been getting impatient, and Yang was the first halfway decent human being to show an interest. There are a lot of things I like about Yang"

"But the new model is a much better fit?" Blake couldn't resist some sarcasm. Ruby and Weiss were sitting pressed close to each other on the bed, as soon as Ruby had come out of the closet they had drifted together like magnets.

"Yes, she is" Weiss admitted baldly. "With Yang, I wasn't looking for a soulmate. We had some chemistry, I thought we both understood what it was, and what it wasn't, but then she got so intense so fast. She always wants to talk about our feelings. Our *feelings*" Weiss emphasised with a small shiver.

"Of course she does, Yang is passionate, caring and sensitive. She wants to know you. Anyone would be lucky to have her" Blake was so distracted by her defence she missed another small look between Weiss and Ruby in response to her outburst.

"We want different things. It was always going to come undone. Even without other factors," she glanced at Ruby, "we would have ended up resenting each other, I've seen it happen"

"The invitations have gone out!"

"Or not," Ruby corrected, "they may have gone missing in transit."

"How did you swing that?" Blake was momentarily distracted by the impressive feat.

Ruby looked reluctant.

"Yes, how *did* you do that?" Weiss echoed, sounding genuinely curious.

"Yang handed me the invitations to post and I... didn't. I've also been 'helping' her with the bookings and other arrangements" As usual Ruby's 'magic' was a bit of an anti-climax when explained.

Weiss was frowning thoughtfully.  
"It was the day before. I remember because I was upset, Yang sent off the invitations the day before we first talked. You didn't even know how I felt yet"

"I, uh, kinda figured I should hold onto them, while I found out what sort of person you were" Ruby looked slightly guilty, but recovered quickly when Weiss smiled and put her arm around her.

"You were going to sabotage the wedding if I didn't measure up? Cute *and* devious! Isn't she amazing? My family won't know what hit them" She gushed, giving Blake a look brimming with pride.

"I'm beginning to think you two deserve each other" Blake observed dryly. "Yang is going to notice if the wedding doesn't happen"

"That stuff is just to gain time, we are going to tell her soon, when she is ready"

"Ready?" Blake questioned dubiously.

"She will take it a lot better if she is already falling for someone else, obviously. Someone to support her" Ruby pointed out.

"You are going to set her up with someone?" Blake looked at them in disgust. That was what started this mess in the first place. Yang deserved better. Yang deserved the best. "Another rebound? It's not going to work"

"It's not a rebound if it is before the break-up. Someone she is compatible with, spending enough time together, a few good experiences..." Ruby gestured airily.

"After all, it worked with me, and we weren't even compatible" Weiss concurred.

"Someone who wants to be invested in her feelings the same way she is into theirs. It's better for her too" Ruby looked at Blake beseechingly.

"She's engaged, Yang wouldn't do that" Yang wasn't a thing to be passed around like a parcel. Her feelings were important.

"She won't even realise it's happening" Weiss stated.

"You still need someone who will do it knowing she is engaged, and Yang wouldn't accept that sort of person"

"My eighteenth is this weekend, and I made her promise not to mention her engagement so she doesn't steal the limelight, it's foolproof"

"Spending time together, seemingly by chance, discovering some common interests-" Weiss's voice filled with enthusiasm as she talked.

Ruby nodded.  
"We won't make it too easy, people always go for something better if they have to work for it a bit," she winked at Blake.

Blake just stared at them open-mouthed.

"I suppose it could be safer to set her up with someone from out of town who definitely doesn't know the background. I met this really interesting Faunus exchange student at the harbour, maybe he'd come" Ruby continued casually.

"Do you think Yang would date a Faunus?" Blake asked, curiosity briefly overcoming her distaste for the topic.

"Definitely, as far as Yang is concerned people are people. I doubt she'd even give it any thought"

Blake nodded and smiled to herself, pleased with the confirmation of her opinion of Yang. Remembering the original topic, she shook her head to clear her thoughts.  
"You can't!"

"No, it'll be easy, no guy is going to turn down an invitation to a cute girl's eighteenth. A houseful of partying girls looking for a good time, what's not to like..." Ruby glanced nervously at Weiss, "I mean for someone who is single, of course"

Blake felt her heckles rising at their casual arrogance. Adam was always doing that. Acting like he could make someone's mind up for them.  
"I won't let you"

"You won't *let* us?" Weiss questioned dubiously.

"I- I'll stay beside Yang the whole time and talk to her"

"The whole time?"

"Every minute"

"Well then I guess we don't have anything left to talk about"

"I guess not." Blake opened the door roughly and stalked out of the room.

Fuming as she walked away, she reviewed what had happened. It was a huge stroke of luck, Ruby must have really distracted Weiss, it wasn't like her to forget an appointment like that. But now she knew, and she knew their plan too. Weiss and Ruby were devious, they might try other times as well, so she would have to stick to Yang every moment until they finally confessed what they had done. They thought they had the upper hand, but they would have no luck waiting her out, she liked spending time with Yang. She'd make sure Yang had fun too, she deserved it; shopping, restaurants, dancing, whatever it took to keep her clear of their scheming.

Clenching her fists, she redoubled her resolve. They wouldn't be using some stranger as an oblivious patsy to placate Yang and diminish their misdeeds, not while Blake Belladonna was on the job.

**Author's Note:**

> I like it when Ruby & Weiss are in sync and just a bit wicked, eg working a con together (bad influence on each other?). I've had the germ of this idea kicking around for a while, and decided to dust it off for WRW (actually written both during *and* specifically for WRW for a change). Originally it was around long term cheating on a W/Y zombie marriage that rambled on while everyone tiptoed around Yang's abandonment issues... but that seemed too dark for a little WRW short, so I went with an impulsive engagement & a more comedic tone.


End file.
